


最好的时光·自由梦

by whyso4mskxj



Category: Chinese Hiphop RPF
Genre: M/M, all满舒克
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 13:05:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18941533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyso4mskxj/pseuds/whyso4mskxj
Summary: “我所有的相机都拍过他。”





	最好的时光·自由梦

台北市太像劣土，似乎随时都能在灰尘里被捣烂。  
摩托车穿行过了红灯、公交还有长长的天桥，他感觉背后的人抱他更紧了。  
他行至临街的一幢房子，破破旧旧的公寓楼。背后的人从后座里下来，脱掉头盔的姿势如同涤掉尘气，是比他高的青年，等他停稳车，低头看着简讯。  
楼道是长长的矿脉，那他的屋子就是巨大的矿坑。  
没开灯的矿坑。  
青年不以为意到窗边电话，他开了另一扇窗通风抽烟看他，楼下车来车往，显得青年人的声音远，却又渺小微弱。他等青年人挂掉电话，寥寥问他今年多大。  
二十岁，青年人用手指告诉他。  
风吹动他家满是照片的走廊，他仿佛听到蝴蝶们在扑扇翅膀。  
他把那两根一根的手指掰倒，合握成用自己掌心攒住的拳。青年人像小猫一样舔湿他的拳头。  
他手心里的汗太多了，他自己这么觉得。  
他们做爱，罔顾天光日化。

他是在pub里看到阿满的——“阿满”，那里所有人都这么叫他——他当时和女朋友去喝酒，只带了一台一次性胶片机。阿满在pub里埋头唱hipa，他拎着相机上台，照相的时候免不了打照面。闪光灯惹眼到服务生翻白眼，阿满却拿正眼看，不眨眼也要撞到镜头上，似乎天生不怕它。他快门摁呲了，似乎透过相机同青年对着眼，就连某些心思也被青年看去。  
隔着相机谁看得到他的眼睛？  
但相机小小一只，他半只手就能握稳它。

此后他约阿满出来很多次，不干什么就为拍他。他或许爱一点hipa，却不是能同人热络的人，阿满也生人勿近，他拍阿满演出拍阿满走路，拍他戴的项链和戒指，但他俩不说话。直到有一天他俩一前一后走在路桥的长廊上，他突然说我不想要你紧绷绷的样子。  
阿满听了转身，相机摔了，阿满直截吻了他。

他同阿满的第一次做爱才知道他年纪，第二次知道他叫啥，“满——治——宇——”他指间滑过纹身的手臂，问一个问题：“为什么不用这个名字认识大家？不喜欢？”  
阿满不说话，转过身来勾引他吻他。  
地上垫着席梦思，他俩在光秃秃的席梦思上做爱，窗帘拉了一半，光照着被他扒下来的三角裤衩，是刺眼的白。他拍阿满被他操到食髓知味的样子，那是阿满第一次害怕他的镜头。  
照片洗出来后阿满在他家的长廊上看到它，灯柱照亮阿满的手心点不亮那张脸，他看阿满把那照片扯下来看了好久，人顺着墙壁落下。他走过去在阿满腿间坐着，远看如两个三角形交叉。  
“我很喜欢我的名字，但那不是我自己起的。”  
阿满这么告诉他。

阿满有自己的男朋友，叫做42。  
他是在送阿满回家的时候撞见的，那人在昏黄的窗里眺望，被他抬头望见黑影和月亮。他摔坏的相机被修好后黑影拿来给他，是道上人的模样，后来他才知道42开酒吧，有一次他们一圈人在包厢里睡得东倒西歪，就42和他没醉。他俩往同一个烟灰缸里掸烟蒂，42突然偏过脑袋来问：“你就是用那部相机拍的他吗？”  
他回想了一会儿，点头复又摇头。  
我所有的相机都拍过他。

他的所有相机都拍过阿满，拍到后来才知道这个人的不怕镜头是假的。他最喜欢的一张是阿满洗澡刚出浴的样子，被发胶抓得飞起的头发耷拉下，盖住眼睛一点点，宽松的t恤罩在身上，链子钩钩全被拆掉，像个在台大读书的阿弟。他窝在沙发里看，觉得他无非一个平凡的人类，还是会为自以为本真的东西心动，即便那“自以为”永远属于一厢情愿，但心动不管这些，心动什么都不管。  
他登时决定不告诉阿满，拿过茶几上的徕卡，一通乱拍。

他的发稿人在看了这张照片后问你的下一部摄影集要不要起名《爱欲录》？他笑，问有这么明显吗？郭啸翻个白眼说还不够明显吗？我看到这个还以为社里要给荒木经惟开摄影展。  
他默然了。

他从那天开始拍阿满从他家离开的样子。有时候一个背影，有时候会回过头来望他，有时候对他比着中指——含在自己嘴里再缓缓抽出来，blow job——他每次拍一张，用小型的一次性胶片机，通通被他拿去暗房里自己冲洗。一个月一次，摸着黑等待显影液里的色彩现形，仿佛在等自己的情欲一点点充盈。  
黑暗里它们是五颜六色的。  
他有教阿满洗过照片，黑暗里两个叠在一起的热源，皮肤之间相互接触，他探着阿满的胳膊、手腕，直到摸到手背，指尖穿过指间，带着他把胶卷关进罐子里。然后灯打开。阿满把罐子捧在手里，被他托着手腕，让不同温度的溶液进进出出，水声哗哗依贴着容器，时间一点点消去。  
然后把容器打开，hipa歌手看见负片里的自己。  
面目模糊的样子，却依稀看得两片张开的嘴唇。直到他把暗房灯开开，红曝在他们身上，白明明灭灭，人用昏花的眼睛看冲洗的液体里显形的刘海、身板的轮廓、有些弯度的中指，他去摸那段指头的骨节，学着阿满含在嘴里的样子吮吸。  
他抬头看着阿满，阿满看着他。  
灯又暗了，黑深不见底。  
擦枪走火的时候他有脑补过自己倘若出现在红外扫描仪里，会不会格外炙热一点点。

八口有问过他到底在拍什么，是和阿满一起做音乐的朋友。他说不上来，大概在拍某种形式的自由。八口笑，那你有找对人喔，阿满扭头来望他，垂下来的头发后面两颗又乖又黑的眼睛，衣服太大，他只看得到眼睛。  
他参加他们的after party，市中心边缘某栋大楼背后的地下室里，有老旧积灰的阶梯和守门的马仔，手电照到他们脸上，阿满朝他身边靠了一些。他差点以为他的相机会被扣下，然而门打开了，是不一样的地下世界，他却不愿意怎么拍这光怪陆离。他们穿行过赌桌、买两打啤酒、随便撞撞桌球，玩输海盗筒的那一个脸上要被画乌龟。他被阿满画了一个，这人当时截掉八口的笔，似乎这是为数不多使他兴奋的事，但还没画完就忍俊不禁——他俩面面相觑的样子太搞笑。八口说靠你们俩这样好腻喔，其他人起哄，他面前的人面色一凛，笔顿了，眼睛向别处看去。

他去上厕所的时候撞见谢锐韬，扣着鸭舌帽，那时候他还不知道这就是tt。洗完手找个通风的地方抽了根烟，清醒一下。  
包里还有几卷胶卷。  
他回去就见不到人了，没有八口，没有阿满，有人暧昧地笑说刚刚tt来过了，tt是谁，“tt是阿满的男孩”他们这么说。  
他去找42，42带他去了包厢，玻璃窗格里能看到三个人的身影，还有他熟悉的呻吟，比他熟悉的更泛滥了点，更放肆了些。他想推门，酒吧老板看穿他的盲目般说他不会喜欢你打扰的。他的疑窦再也藏不住，问42你真的是他男朋友吗？42说阿满不会允许自己有男朋友的，却好歹允许过别人保护他。  
他轻轻笑笑，望着低矮的天花板对42说我没想打扰他们。酒吧老板不信，他说无论怎么样我都是一个摄影师对不对。42望进他的眼睛，笑是心照不宣的，眼里却没有笑容。

他是摄影师，在时间流里偷记忆，却又在记忆里翻找时间。他辗转这个城市拍遍了囚犯、夜香伯、流莺，拍遍了人或形形色色或骇人听闻的样子，何曾打扰过一个人？

床顶上有灯，照得床像个欲念横流的舞台。谢锐韬从不戴套，情事如动物般凶猛，啮咬着乳头的时候似乎真的在发狠，耸动里认真着每一个问题：“再夹紧一点好不好”，“你到底又和多少人睡过。”阿满横陈在那，戴着锁精环，每一发挣扎、每一丝肌肉都颤抖着闪着亮光。他站在光的外围，阿满仰头看他，是真真的对视，眼仁又黑又乖，眼眶却泛红，求饶般喊着tt、tt、t仔——  
他看到八口把人抱起来，如同抱风筝的骨架，这个砸惯了吉他的朋克乐手用尽他所能的小心翼翼去蹂躏，反而显得专注虔诚，抓着头发后入的时候有着兽类的温柔……是一团混沌、一种纷乱，表演般，在他的注视下尤为张狂，倒真惹得他躁动，躁动后却又费解了。  
《爱欲录》里到底该写爱还是痛苦？  
tt和八口折腾了一夜，车轮战之后一起上。做到一半的时候八口问他要不要加入，他摇摇头，彼时阿满正靠在tt怀里望他。tt叫他不要担心，低头问我们阿满曾经装下过三个对不对，阿满垂下眼睛说：他会不习惯的。  
他为那垂下来的眼睛心动，想起自己说想拍某种形式的自由，八口说那你有找对人喔。  
但同时他也再也得不到自由。  
他凑过去吻了一会儿阿满，hipa歌手贴着他的嘴唇吮吸，发出声响，还在为别人发情，却偷偷跟他说来嘛。他问你会喜欢吗，阿满说为什么不会呢。  
他最终有在那张床上做些什么，拍照罢了。锁精环摘下，他们都离开，留阿满一个人跪在那自慰和射精，后穴还插着拉珠的肛塞，撸到一半躺倒如同被剐掉鳞片依旧在案板上挣扎的鱼，周遭只剩黑洞洞的镜头和他躲起来的纷纷情欲，他的快门一声一声如同白蚁在啮咬木材。  
他有想过丢掉相机去干点小说里会发生的事，却想起来42对他说：“你可以拍，可以做任何你想要的，但千万不要犯傻去爱他，他不会需要的。”  
安静下来的时候他的镜头还在，阿满看到他手腕上的表就别过头去——连看到他都不必——怀里扑过来谢锐韬，男孩讲着他一个人跑去台南的日子：“跟我一条船的那个烂货说你坏话，我把他揍趴下了。”“只受了一点点伤，一点都不疼！我想你了就摸摸它^ ^”男孩粘人，阿满就把男孩搂在怀里，下巴颏抵着头发蓬乱的脑袋。男孩把伤给阿满看，展示勋章一样，眼睛笑起来的时候眯成括弧，再也不像做爱时虎豹豺狼的样子。  
阿满抵着男孩的脑袋，眼睛如石佛的雕刻。

他此后给过自己机会离开过阿满一阵，说是在筹备摄影展，时间不长，半个月。起先有故意乘车路过他俩接头的街角，hipa歌手在那停了不到半首歌的时间，转身碰到八口。朋克乐手同阿满暧昧地吐了吐舌头，佯装要亲嘴，阿满接过头盔上了乐手的摩托车。他由此想起第一次载阿满回家的那个下午，想起他被抱紧的那个瞬间。  
他怎么就这么牵挂那个瞬间。  
他去约过谢锐韬，男孩在他身下像熟透的桃，像夏日蜜糖，晶莹可爱的样子叫他忍不住抬起男孩的下巴吻他。男孩不习惯，你为什么对个炮友都要那么好。他把那局促团在眼里，说是你可爱罢了。男孩生气：下次不要吻我了。你不喜欢接吻吗？男孩说他不习惯。“那你会习惯的。”  
男孩说唉你们摩羯都好可怕，我也要费尽力气才不会爱上他。  
他看着低落在男孩脸上停留了就那么一秒，然后对他说：“下次吻我的时候要经过我同意哦。”  
寂寞的时候每个人都一样，他被逗笑了答应好。

他有转移过注意力。想做饭，去集市买了淡水鱼，水沿着塑料袋的缝隙噗哒噗哒落了一路，落得他小腿发痒，像有蚊虫叮咬。他路过台北的小夜市，玲琅满目的小玩意兜在尼龙布里可以让人摆好久。他提着几个塑料袋，一张张铺面看过去，看到一个打扮很熟悉的小孩，和身边的人说着笑着，守着面前的摊位。他看了看那里摆了什么，一堆磁带，罗大佑、周华健、黄耀明，都是熟悉的名字，然后他再往下看去，大懒堂、软硬天师、大马戏团、Asian Power…  
2000年的台湾，hipa音乐如同无人问津的暗流，却在年轻人的世界里荡起阵阵涟漪。如包围聚落的海水，如风暴之前的流沙，如同寄生在人群里的菌群，无孔不入地侵蚀在城市各个角落，等待鲸升，等待黎明，等待世界发现他们。  
就像等待他见到阿满。  
他在摊位前站了一会儿，塑料袋里的水要滴没了，小孩对他说大哥哥你的鱼都要死了，他才回过神来。

他真的在筹备摄影展，虽然大多数的工作都不在他，他又给自己找到一个理由去见阿满，但其实用得着什么理由呢？  
他给他发简讯，数字键盘上一个字一个字地按着，一条发不过去要分两条发，于是他全删掉了——他到底打了些什么？  
一切的一切又似乎是他作茧自缚，他在床上打着字睡着，糊里糊涂发过去，醒来的时候一张满是按键的脸看到空空的草稿箱，有种把私藏当供稿发了的心慌。趁着手机里的最后一点电打电话过去，倒是很快就接通。  
他们在他俩认识的pub外见面，阿满披着一件高中校服见他。  
他最后都不知道自己编到的理由是什么。  
他带了几张照片，选去做展览的几张，装在信封里给阿满看，是不露骨的那些。阿满选了张自己站在照片墙前的，黑白照，打湿的头发和一双黑白透亮的眼珠，白毛巾显得纯洁，但嘴唇昭彰了摄影师所有的软肋，那嘴唇让他紧张。  
hipa歌手叼了一会那照片，这嘴唇现在发干，相纸的边缘就这么沾在唇上，上下荡了两荡，然后被夹回指间。  
他俩无话，却又没有分开，站得近了一点，给阿满闻到他身上蠢蠢欲动的味道。hipa歌手端详着他，如一把手枪对准他的心脏，贴着他的身体又抬高了两寸，对他说“去你家”。

他们在进门的位置就开始接吻，他还记得阿满在那给他比的中指。是凶猛的吻，撞乱门口的伞帽和鞋，热烈得如同忘记对方是谁。他在吻到阿满脖子的时候发问：“你也这么和他们接吻吗”，阿满说八口、42、tt，他和谁都这么吻。他给阿满薄薄一层皮肤种上自己的标记，笑着说tt不接吻。阿满也笑，似乎有什么东西被他绷裂，说还是给你抓住了。  
他俩辗转到内墙，狭小的过道里全是他拍的照片，不知道从什么时候开始，在某个点呈几何中心扩散开就全是阿满。却又似乎是毋庸置疑的必然，一点一点蚕食他的边界。现在阿满靠在这里，被他的手指深插到头发里按着头皮，吻使得呼吸卡在喉咙里窒息得快要死掉，相纸簌簌落到他们脚底，他扒掉hipa歌手厚重的牛仔裤和皮带上的金属扣，阿满身体的温度熨着冰冷的墙面，内裤边缘被他的手指拨动，弹在皮肤上有轻微的嘣响，似乎所有的布料都紧绷着。他捏揉着布料下的臀肉直到摸到股沟的位置，用他的语法来揶揄：“宝贝你习惯穿这么紧的内裤是吗。”  
然而口子一旦撕开，就只有沿着破口裂下去。  
他在那墙边隔着布料安慰阿满的穴口，牵连挤压着包裹在前端的性器，复又被他的勃起撩拨撞击，堪堪感受到压过来的灼热的温度，复又被他无情地掐着前胸两个痛点。  
玩熟后他的世界里性都大同，无非几处开关，几处欲罢不能的g点，在酒池肉林里凹成不同的姿势不同角度的插入，然后变着花样千奇百怪的玩法。  
但其中美妙的东西又那么不一样。  
比如hipa歌手的防线开始松脱，靠在他肩窝里求他动作，他的老二隔着内裤摩擦阿满的股股沟，被面前人的下盘追逐，他的手搭在阿满的勃起上，隔着衣料帮人解决一些。被喊着不…不要。  
进来好不好，求求你。  
他最爱的那张阿满从他俩身边滑落，掉落在脚边，被撕了口子，留着白白的边，好像再也复原不了了。  
毕竟口子一旦撕开，就只有沿着破口裂下去。

他把人推搡到床边，就着他留下的淤青吻下去，吻人的耳廓和颈窝，用自己的身板把人砸到床单里。他把那双腿掰开，阿满自己把双腿缠上他的腰际。撇去内裤感受到他的老二的时候后穴瑟缩了一下，然后被他直挺挺顶进身体里。  
他听阿满喊他名字，给他更多的吻却也伴随更多的疼。阿满喊他豆芽、老公、肖佳。他怎么知道这代表欢愉还是代表痛苦？性到底描写极乐还是描写地狱？  
他那夜射了四次，没带套，第三次内射了，最后阿满吸紧他的老二他滚烫的液体全都射进穴里，他错觉这样人就能真的进入人的身体里——没了那薄薄一层就真的没了底线，这可笑的心理机制连他都解释不来。  
清洗身体的时候他手指不小心蹭得人勃起，被他用手解决后，hipa歌手跪下来帮他解决问题。

他后来有去见过王奕，阿满那件校服的主人。那时候他睡醒过来身边没有阿满，家里寂静如从来没有另一个人出现在这里。他在恐慌前只有淡淡的失落，似乎顺理成章地接受好梦刚醒。然后记忆歇斯底里提醒自己，张望寻觅。  
他后来在家楼下的小吃店里找着阿满。他大一号的裤子穿在这人身上刚刚好，披着他的睡衣，对坐着的高中生模样，见到他来了说大哥哥我还记得你的鱼。是他曾在小夜市里看到的少年。  
他才知道这就是王奕，也叫toy，边上学边学街舞，和hipa同流的街头文化，出去比赛的时候认识阿满。阿满有时候在他拿奖之后请他吃点东西，他也乐得和阿满说话。  
——因为长得好看。玩具男孩坦诚，眼睛里有亮晶晶的认真。  
他在旁边忍不住笑意，只坐了十分钟就感受到爽朗的烂漫。  
玩具男孩走后他问阿满，八口和42都跟我说你们睡过，但我怎么越看越不信了。  
阿满靠在他怀里摇了摇脑袋：复杂的东西就让它活在复杂里，它可能适合我们，但不一定适合Toy。  
他无话，看了看窗外的车来车往，沉默了一会儿突然说：“这条裤子好像更喜欢你。”  
阿满负气，哪壶不开提哪壶，我的衣服都不能穿了，刚刚匆匆忙忙凑一身下楼。  
他笑出声，你大概不适合穿衣服在家里，单穿件围裙都能被我溅上果酱。  
阿满牙尖，默默反驳：如果只有围裙溅上果酱就谢天谢地了。  
那是他俩最接近的在一起。

阿满走是在哪天下午，他午睡刚醒，迷迷糊糊感觉有人要下楼倒个垃圾，但倒垃圾为什么要吻他？不是倒垃圾又为什么要答应他晚上看完那部波兰斯基的电影？  
他睡清醒的时候已经接近黄昏，在梦里惊醒，在昏暗的室内鲤鱼打挺。穿着拖鞋三两下下楼，夕阳下人拉着长长的影子，车辆往后喷着尾气，云彩反而浸透金红涤掉了一切尘气，拖曳有如马车的车辙。  
匆匆背向他而去，仿佛只在追逐潮汐。

他没有找人，他又不是不懂道理，只是很多事理解起来很快，却离接受有段距离。  
阿满带走的东西不多，几张照片，一块他的电子表，一件衬衣，还有他最初拍阿满的时候那副一次性相机——被掏空的相机，只剩一个壳子。  
他望着空了一块的照片墙发呆，想起前几天他们解锁他摄影展的夜里。  
他们在他摄影展那幅放大的面孔前做爱，他问阿满对着自己的照片射精算不算一种自恋？阿满几乎要咬他，做爱时非要看着自己的作品更他妈自恋吧？  
如梦似幻而已。

他好久之后才知道阿满去了日本，这又得多亏tt，他这才知道阿满和男孩总有联系，hipa歌手从冲绳前往北方四岛，每到一处都会和男孩写信。  
“妈的为什么不写给我。”那时候他已经move on，谈了几个女朋友，又出了一本摄影集。拍纯纯粹粹的自然风光，再没有他上一本的踪迹，封底才写上送给津国、killa、可乐、tt，我的工作室还有离开我的你。  
“因为你爱上他了啊…”tt还是老样子，说真话如履平地，笑起来不让任何灰尘掺进眼睛里。  
“那你呢？”  
“我啊，差一点点。”tt拿手比了一个大概“就这么一点点。”  
男孩至今会换着换着打好几部手机，因为小女朋友遍地。  
“42提醒过的，不要爱他，不是吗。”  
“是啊”，他说，谁说不是呢。

他向tt讨了一张夕张的邮票，看到阿满的明信片他才知道这个地方。  
回去的时候家楼下的小吃店在放饶舌，音响里的那个人叫做热狗。  
于是他想起第一次见阿满的时候听到的hipa，他后来才知道那首还未成形的歌叫做lonely god。  
记得他当初想拍自由，拿着一次性的相机见到阿满，阿满问他，“你是一个摄影师，你是不是要靠卖照片得到自由？”  
他点头，感受对面的手贴上他胸膛正对心脏的位置，阿满说的话强词夺理、偷换概念，他却甘愿听下去：“可你的相机是一次性的，你要捅开它的肚子，才能拿到自由——”  
“却不用剖开自己，就能得到我”。

End.


End file.
